Along The Road
by vegetasbubble
Summary: TB. Set post "Life Matters," and during "Radioactive." Eric doesn't leave for Sweden straight away but heads to Bill's house with Pam and co. Can anything Pam say make the arrogant Vampire stay or will it take the words and love of a certain blonde haired fairy instead?


**Title:** Along the Road

**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Beta: **

**Rated:** M, contains coarse language, violence and some sexual situations

**Summary:** TB. Set post "Life Matters," and during "Radioactive." Eric doesn't leave for Sweden straight away but heads to Bill's house with Pam and co. Can anything Pam say make the arrogant Vampire stay or will it take the words and love of a certain blonde haired fairy instead?

**Notes:** This story is currently a one shot but if I get enough love and reviews for it, I may continue it and may even make it a full length story, cause trust me I have the ideas for it.

\\\/ \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ / \\\ /

Pam raised her eyes from her child and sister and spotted her maker standing by himself, eyeing her. She knew that look, it was the look he gave her whenever he was leaving – the last time had been when Godric had summoned him to Germany, all those years ago. She hurried to his side at vamp speed and grasped his arm tightly, digging in her fingernails for added effect.

"No," she uttered the one word with as much emotion as she could. Though he had released her all those weeks ago, Pam still felt every little part of him, of them and though she knew he could never stay for her, she knew that as long as he could just stay, they would be fine. "Don't you dare leave me."

Eric's eyes locked with hers, the bond they shared for over a hundred years flashing in his mind. The urge to leave was overwhelming, to up and leave this horrible place and maybe go home, to his birthplace.

Eric wondered what it would b like to sunbake at the top of a mountain naked and if he had enough of the Fae blood in him to accomplish such a task. Thinking of the Fae blood coursing through his body made him think of Sookie.

The woman had done many things to him that he never could have imagined happening since becoming a vampire. Day walking was one of them. Having his heart broken was another.

"Why?" he asked both Pam and Sookie, though only Pam was there to hear it.

"Because I will not be left alone in charge of two baby vamps," Pam stated, making Eric nod, understanding her reasoning and knowing he had a duty to teach young Willa all he knew. "Besides, I'm sure you want to see Sookie again."

"Out story is over," Eric stated, "Sookie has chosen another." Pam nodded, understanding her makers need to not see the blonde fairy again but knew his love for her was still strong. "When I last saw her, I gave Sookie her house back and we parted ways."

Nodding, Pam quickly changed the subject, not wishing to make him upset anymore, "Eric, I know you wish to leave and when you choose to I will let you but right now, I need you. Willa needs you."

It was at that moment that Bill appeared out of the doorway to the camp and Jessica declared that everyone was invited back to their house. Pam gave Eric a look of pleading and he gently took his older child's face in his hands, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Just a short while longer."

Eric accompanied Pam and the other vampires back to Bill's house as the mid afternoon sun shone down on them. As he neared Bill's house, the apparent demi-god grabbed his arm, "We have business."

Eric pulled his arm effortlessly out of Bill's grasp and glared. "I did as you asked and now I with for some time with my child. Go fuck your business, Bill." A flabbergasted Bill watched as Eric strolled into his house, confused as to why he felt venerable and scared of Eric.

The tall blonde Viking took a much-needed shower in the private bathroom of one of the guest rooms. He washed the blood and death from his skin and allowed he human emotion of relaxing overcome him as he enjoyed the hot water against his skin. Maybe the Fae blood had cancelled out some things vampire blood did.

Almost an hour later, Eric emerged from the bathroom wearing dark jeans, a form fitting black shirt and his leather jacket. Pam had quickly gone to Fangtasia to procure him a change of clothes.

He descended the stairs and just as he was about to open the door he sniffed. Her smell. She was here, - Sookie. Eric peaked through the lace curtains and saw her standing with her brother and Violet. She was wearing a black lace dress and he could see the remains of tears on her lashes. "Are you going to talk to her?" came a voice from behind him. Eric turned sharply to see Bill standing in a doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "It seems she was drawn here."

"Have you been out there?" The older vampire asked and Bill shook his head, making Eric grin, "You're not powerful anymore. The mere thought of speaking to her scares you because you know she hates you."

Bill kept quiet as Eric placed his hand on the door handle. "Do you want to know the difference between you and I, Bill? I am a warrior in my own right and a king even more so. I have never needed to steal a title. I have never lied about who I am or what my intentions are about." A flash of what Eric would call fear appeared on Bill's face. "If you went out there and tried to talk to Sookie and she rebuffs you, you would continue to stalk her, run into her until the opportunity to feed her your blood came up."

Eric knew he was right as Bill angrily turned and stalked out of the room. He grinned in triumph as he lowered the door handle and stepped out into the sun. He watched as her head lifted immediately and turned his way, eyes locking instantly.

Her eyes welled up with tears and while he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and comfort her, he did not want to push her away. Though seconds later, he soon found the blonde woman in his arms, her own smaller ones wrapped around his middle and her head pillowed against his chest. "Eric," she whispered, her words muffled by his body, "thankyou."

He lifted her face with his hands and raised an eyebrow at her thanks for him. She smiled softly and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Jason told me that you saved him. Thankyou Eric. He's the only family I have left." Eric nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Though he knew that she had slept with Warlow – he had felt her passion and lust through the entire ordeal – he could also smell the dog, Alcide on her skin.

"Where have you been?" he questioned, mentioning to one of the stone benches that surrounded Bill's house. Sookie joined him on the bench, still amazed that he was out in the sun again. "I felt your sadness earlier today."

"One of my friends died," Sookie said, lowering her head a little, "Terry, he worked with me. I just came from his funeral." Eric snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side.

"I'm sorry Sookie," he responded. She nodded again against his chest and lifted her head to rest against his shoulder. "Have you spoken to Bill?"

"I never want to speak to him again. All he has ever done is lie to me," Sookie responded. "I feel horrible about everything that has happened Eric."

"You're with Warlow now?"

"No," Sookie said, "Momentary weakness. I-I never should have…"

"Sookie, you don't need to apologise. We aren't together so whatever you did, I would never judge you."

"He lied to me, made me make a promise. Bill wanted Warlow's blood to help save you all and the only way he would give Bill the blood was to make me promise to become his bride."

"His bride?"

"His vampire bride." Eric seethed with anger at the thought of Sookie being changed to a vampire. Her light was too strong.

"Do you want to become his – well, fairy vampire hybrid right? Faepire?" Sookie chuckled at his attempt at humour and poked him in the ribs.

"No, I never wanted that. I just wanted someone – anyone, to love me for me."

"I always did, Sookie. Remember what I told you, that night I returned your house to you. I still want that, that life. You being the girl in the white dress. Not this girl, not the one in the black dress that only feels hurt and pain." He cupped her face his in hands again and made her look into his eyes. "I love the girl in the white dress and I always will."

Sookie felt the tears run down her face and grasped at Eric's leather jacket. She tugged him close; close enough for Eric to almost lick the tears from her skin. "He's still there, in fairy. He's waiting for me to go back and bring him back, to be his."

"Love is fragile Sookie. If your love for Warlow is broken, don't let the fact that he claimed you be any reason to stay with him. You stay if you want, not because he does." His fingers trailed down her face, over her cheekbones and across her soft skin. "Sookie, do what you want to do."

Sookie knew that at that moment she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anything else in the world. Eric Northman had always made her feel protected, safe but Warlow and Bill, they had always wanted to claim her. Reaching up, Sookie touched his blonde hair in the sunlight and smiled. "I've always loved how you look in sunlight," she whispered, "I miss it."

"Our time together was short, so I don't blame you for missing the other side of me." Sookie shook her head and placed her hand on his chest, above the spot his once-beating heart had thumped all those years ago.

"He's still there, you're still you," she whispered, moving even closer if that was even possible, "I love you Eric, I always have and I always will. I shouldn't have sent you away; I shouldn't have take back your invitation. I want you in my life Eric, forever." It was enough Eric and he took her face in his hands again and brought her lips to his.

Sookie missed the taste of his lips. She wondered if he actually tasted like anything and realised that she didn't care. She loved him and he was all she needed. Everything else was unnecessary. She pulled him against her, taking in his feeling and of his body against hers. "I love you," he whispered, "I love you Sookie," he muttered against her lips as he craved more of her. "But now," he said, releasing her lips and touching his forehead to hers," is not the time."

The look on her face was one of confusion and sadness and Eric quickly reassured her, "Its not that I don't want you Sookie, I do. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything else in my life but I have just lost my sister, I will not loose you also. I have unfinished business with Bill and if Warlow is trying to procure you still, I will end him."

"No Eric," Sookie stated, placing a hand on his chest again, "No I can handle Warlow."

"Promise me you won't do anything without me." Eric eyed her and knew that no matter what he asked of her, Sookie would still do whatever she wanted. "Sookie, please. I will not loose you. I just got you back."

"Eric, I am my own person. If I wanted to be owned, I would have stayed with Bill."

"Sookie, I did not mean to offend you. I only wish for your safety."

"I've learned some things Eric," she said, "I've learned how to defend myself."

"Sassy Sookie shows her face again," Eric said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "but now is not the time as I have said. Soon, I will have to help with the eradication of the hep-V that is spreading across the country." A confused look crossed her face again. "Oh, you haven't heard. Well, I shall tell you tomorrow. Tonight, I shall take you home and let you sleep as I plan both Warlow's and Bill's deaths."

Sookie sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk to headstrong Vampire out of what he wanted to do. Her eyes flicked to Tara and Pam, who stood by Jason and the other vampire – Violet, she remembered – who were eyeing them both. "The girls seem happy to have you back." Sookie then spotted another young woman, no older than twenty appear beside Tara and Pam. "Who's that?"

"That is Willa, my new child."

"You turned someone else?"

"I turned Willa for revenge against Burrell. I have promised to stay and help her."

"Stay? What do you mean?"

"After everything that has happened, I needed to get away. Nora's death affected me rather badly. She was my last connection to Godric. Without her, there is now no link to him. Now, only my line remains. I have lost my father and my sister and I wanted to leave."

"Eric-"

"Sookie, I will stay and help you with Warlow and Bill but I cannot promise that I may need time. Time away from everything and everyone – even you, dear Sookie."

"I'll miss you," she whispered to him, touching her head to his shoulder again, "I feel like all we ever do is say goodbye."

"Hush," he whispered back, "now is not the time. Come," he stood and offered his hand to her, "I shall walk you home and stay till you fall asleep." Sookie took his hand and stood up and allowed him to lead her over to the group of vampires and her brother. "Pam, I am walking Sookie back to her house and am staying 'till tonight. I will meet you back at the house afterwards. Willa and Tara will go with you and we will discuss our plan."

Pam nodded, her eyes never leaving her master. "Yes Eric. I'm glad you're not leaving."

"So am I," Eric said, eyeing the blonde woman beside him. "Are you ready Sookie?" The fairy nodded and hugged her brother once more before joining Eric again and taking his offered hand.

Eric walked Sookie though the graveyard, passing by Terry's grave again. Eric squeezed Sookie's hand as they walked by. Sookie led him up the dirt road and retrieved the key from her purse and unlocked the door. Looking over her shoulder she whispered, "Please come in Eric," and the two entered her home together. Sookie placed her purse down on the dining room table and kicking her black heels off. Eric was by her side in an instant, hands on her hips and led her to the couch. He sat her down and retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Thankyou," she said, taking the offered glass. He sat down beside her and leaned back in the chair. "Eric, you don't have to stay. I'm just about to go to sleep."

"Sookie, its only four in the afternoon."

"After the day I have had, I need a good sleep." He nodded and took her hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. As he pushed the door open, Eric's nose picked up her distinct smell. He grinned as he remembered his last time in her room.

"Don't get any ideas buddy," Sookie said, grinning and settling down on her bed. She placed the covers over her and mentioned for him to join her, "Just till I fall asleep?" He smiled, removed his jacket and joined her, spooning his large body around her small frame. One of his arms rested over her waist and pulled her back against him, her backside fitting against his groin perfectly. "You know, for being a vampire, you're awfully warm, Eric."

"Only for you darling Sookie," he responded and soon found himself listening as she drifted off. Once he was sure the fairy was asleep, Eric got up, retrieved his jacket and made his way downstairs, closing Sookie's door behind him. After locking the front door and checking that he was still able to day-walk, Eric lifted himself into the air and headed to his home.

Sookie stayed asleep for almost an hour when her mind awoke her when she felt Warlow silently call her through the blood. Hoping Eric had already left and was tending to his own matters, the blonde woman quickly replaced her shoes and made her way back to the graveyard.

Finding the spot again, Sookie concentrated and concentrated hard. It would be difficult, she decided, telling Warlow she would not be becoming his bride and knew that if Eric found out, he would be awfully mad but Sookie knew this was something she had to do. Something she had to prove. Her light finally allowed her to transport and soon enough, she was back in the Fae world, watching as Warlow attached a ribbon to an odd looking pillar.

"There she is," Warlow said, smiling and holding her hand out to him.

Alright, Sookie thought taking a large breath and stepping forward, here we go.

**Okay, so this is my rendition of what happened. Honestly, I don't know why the writers didn't let Eric kill Warlow as well, because that would have been epic. So I don't know if I want to continue this, but I have ideas, or leave it as a one shot. So its all up to you guys. Review and let me know.**

**Also, make sure you follow me on wordpress where all my stories are posted first, before any other website.**

** .com**


End file.
